pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 minut
thumbJesienią 1987 roku lokalna stacja telewizyjna WSB-TV 2 w Atlancie postanowiła wypełnić lukę w swojej porannej sobotniej ramówce. Po kilku namowach właścicieli lokalnych firm, stacja pozwoliła młodemu księdzu Marly'emu Sachsowi na uzupełnienie wolnego bloku godzinnego, by stworzyć program o tematyce religijnej. Program ten miał premierę 18 października i towarzyszyła mu mała promocja reklamowa. Był to zwyczajny program, gdzie przedstawiano fragmenty Biblii interpretowane przez księdza mówiącego do kamery, który starał się tłumaczyć je na zrozumiały dla współczesnych widzów język. Spora oglądalność pozwoliła mu na dalszą emisję jeszcze na początku grudnia. Wtedy właśnie stacja zaczęła otrzymywać bardzo dziwne skargi od widzów "Słów Światła z księdzem Marlym Sachsem". Skargi te były otrzymywane tylko i wyłącznie od kobiet, które miały niejasno określone i niekomfortowe odczucia jakie towarzyszyły im podczas oglądania programu. Dolegały im nudności, bóle pleców, zawroty głowy i zaburzenia wzroku. Wszystkie osoby, bez żadnego sensownego powodu były przekonane, że to właśnie oglądanie tego programu jest przyczyną objawów. Po upływie trzech tygodni stwierdzono, że dziwne "odczucia" mają miejsce na około 12 minut w odstępach czasowych podczas trwania programu. Niewielka ekipa telewizyjna sprawdzała wszystkie nagrania, ścieżkę obrazową i dźwiękową, ale nie znaleźli niczego nadzwyczajnego. Kiedy ksiądz został poinformowany o tych zdarzeniach, wzruszył tylko ramionami i tajemniczo stwierdził, że "nie każdy może udźwignąć głos Boga". Kierownik studia był zdeterminowany by poznać przyczynę dolegliwości, więc zdecydował się na kontynuację programu. W lutym niespodziewanie oglądalność gwałtownie spadła, więc zdecydowano się na zakończenie emisji programu. Kierownik oddziału stacji zorientował się, że warto poświęcić się tematowi, o którym cały czas mówią pozostałe dwie stacje: epidemię poronień. Jakoś w listopadzie, liczba ciężarnych kobiet, które poroniły w obszarze Atlanty osiągnęła ponad trzysta. CDC nie mogli znaleźć przyczyny tego przerażającego zdarzenia. Ksiądz Sachs uznał, że zakończenie emisji programu równa się tylko i wyłącznie ze skrajną obojętnością ludzi, ale kiedy został o tym poinformowany, nie protestował i skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Opuścił studio zaraz po nagraniu ostatniego odcinka bez choćby jednego słowa, zupełnie jakby zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Nikt nigdy już nie widział go ponownie, włączając w to innych księży i ludzi z parafii. Stacja szybko zapełniła lukę w ramówce koncentrując się na długo oczekiwanymi informacjami na temat ostatniej fali poronień. Półtora roku później, jeden ze stażystów w WSB odkrył nagrania ze "Słów światła" tworząc jeden z reportaży. Zdarzenie w Atlancie, które szybko stało się znane jako "epidemia poronień" w prasach medycznych, zanikło do trzech miesięcy po zakończeniu emisji programu Sachsa. Kiedy ów stażysta przeglądał taśmy, przypadkowo dokonał niepokojącego odkrycia na temat materiału. Podczas próby zatrzymania jednego z nagrań na 10 minucie i 45 sekundach, omyłkowo wcisnął przycisk szybkiego przewijania, co spowodowało zacięcie się przycisku. Podczas gdy materiał się przewinął, próbował podważyć go śrubokrętem. Kiedy mu się to udało, nagranie stanęło na 32 minutach i 1 sekundzie. Stażysta spadł z krzesła, gdy zobaczył, co w tym momencie zamarło na ekranie telewizora: obraz odciętej, rozkładającej się głowy zapełniającej cały kadr. Gdy wreszcie się otrząsnął, przesunął film o parę klatek wstecz i był pewny, że jego umysł nie płata mu figli. Zaczął przechodzić przez kolejne minuty nagrania i odkrył, że w odstępach 12 minut film zawiera dokładnie to samo zdjęcie głowy co wcześniej. Pomyślał, że to jeden z tych żartów, które robi się na nowych pracownikach. Pokazał to jednemu z ludzi od obróbki filmów przygotowany na drwiny ze strony nowych kolegów z pracy. Jednak był on tak samo zaskoczony. Nikt nie brał się za te taśmy, odkąd anulowano produkcję programu. Kiedy studio zamknięto na noc, praktykant przekonał technika, by pomógł mu przejść przez wszystkie taśmy archiwalne "Słów Światła". Odkryli, że każdy odcinek programu posiada tą samą przerażającą nieprawidłowość. Zauważyli też, że wraz z kolejnymi odcinkami, twarz zaczyna być coraz bardziej odrażająca. Jakby larwy zaczęły zżerać kolejne fragmenty posiniałej skóry i włosy. Technik od razu poinformował stażystę, że to, co zobaczyli jest technicznie niemożliwe, ponieważ na filmie nie widać żadnych śladów łączenia. A on sam był przy każdym nagrywaniu kolejnych odcinków programu i wiedziałby o umieszczeniu obrazu na taśmie. Szef stacji został o wszystkim poinformowany. Obawiając się, że kasety mogą opuścić studio, nakazał wszystkie zniszczyć. Powiedział do stażysty i technika, że nie ma pojęcia, kto mógł to zrobić oraz: "(...) ochrona waszych tyłków jest teraz najważniejsza". Zażądał, by nie wspominać o tym, co zobaczyli. Technik łatwo odpuścił, ale stażysta nie dał tak po prostu odejść tej sprawie. Zrobił tyle kopii taśm, ile tylko mógł zanim oryginalne zostały całkowicie wymazane, by wziąć je i zobaczyć, czy można znaleźć na nich coś, co wskazywałoby, kto to zrobił i jaki miał w tym interes. Tydzień później stażysta spróbował jeszcze raz namówić technika, by ten mu pomógł mówiąc, że wierzy, że odkrył coś jeszcze bardziej niepokojącego niż same zdjęcia: gdy pojedyncze klatki były razem edytowane w porządku chronologicznym, usta odciętej głowy wydawały się być w ruchu, jakby próbowały tworzyć słowa. Technik jednak bojąc się o swoją pracę powiedział mu, by pozbył się kopii i nigdy więcej o tym nie wspominać. W następnym tygodniu, po zmierzchu policja odpowiedziała na wezwanie ze strony pewnej starszej kobiety mieszkającej na przedmieściach Atlanty. Słyszała straszne odgłosy pochodzące z domu młodego sąsiada, w którym mieszkał razem ze swoją żoną. Poinformowała, że była w ciąży i jest przerażona, że może coś jej się stało. Kiedy policja zajechała 10 minut później, światło w oknach nie było zapalone, a przednie drzwi były uchylone. Weszli powoli i udali się w stronę salonu. W środku znaleźli młodą kobietę. Martwą. Z otwartym, pociętym brzuchem. Ślady krwi prowadziły do ciała leżącego na drugim końcu pokoju. Leżał tam stażysta. Nagi. I umierające dziecko koło jego stóp. W ręku trzymał zardzewiały kawałek metalu, który użył do wypatroszenia swojej ciężarnej żony. Telewizor był włączony i odtwarzał 18-sekundową pętlę cichego materiału z rozkładającą się ludzką głową, powtarzającej niezrozumiałe słowa. Historia na komisariacie policji do dziś mówi, że stażysta gdy był wyprowadzany w kółko powtarzał pod nosem słowa: "Światło Boga ich wzywa..." ---- Napisane przez RoboKy z angielskiej wersji Creepypasta Wiki; tłumaczenie: WhiteBlack dla Creepypasta Wiki Polska Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Dziwne pliki